In the hatching of fish, it is well to move the fish larvae as soon as practicable out of the tank which contains the pair of fish for hatching purposes. The reason for this is that the parent fish will eat the larvae. Thus, there will be a big reduction in the yield from the hatch.
Most breeding tanks used for the birthing of fish larvae are complex for one or more reasons and are not efficient in separating the larvae from the parent fish. Thus, a need exists for improvements in the handling of fish larvae in a water tank immediately after hatching of the larvae. The aim is to assure a high yield of fish in the larvae states without manually handling the larvae. The present invention satisfies this need for an improved tank system for handling fish larvae at birth.